Your Beautiful In Blood
by UglyyTruth
Summary: Based On Song "Tear You Apart". ONE SHOT. Duncan Has A New Toy, And He Always Gets What He Wants...


From the very moment my eyes had laid upon her, I craved her touch;her beautiful caramel locks between my very finger tips. I was a delinquent and she was one of those girls that was known to be _"Perfect". _

My friends had auditioned me for this TV show and I went along with it, being it was keeping me out of constant supervision of my parole officer. There were girls that I gave a liking to. Heather, the sort of girl that would seem good in bed. Lindsay, the idiot blonde who would easily agree to anything asked. Though when I saw the strange girl, I knew I wanted her.

**That's why I own her.**

It was a normal night, after getting settled in and completing the first challenge also our first elimination most people had showered and went to get the rest they needed after the long day. Though after feeling ashamed of letting my team lose I wandered in the woods awhile and came back hearing the silence of the night.

I had crept into the girls cabin and silently found my towel, and other toiletries. I tip toed across the creaky cabin floor and left to the showers, shivering as a cold wind had came onto my skin.

Entering the bathrooms I was surprised to see how clean it was compared to other parts of the camp which were disgusting.

I had began taking off my shirt when a hand had grabbed my hair roughly from behind. My first instinct was to scream, though was muffled by a hand blocking any sounds to escape my mouth.

"Shhh," was the voice I heard followed my the warm breathe against my ear.

"Make any moves Princess and you'll regret it."

I had then felt a piercing object pressed against my neck. A cold blade that screamed death.

Though I was never an obedient person, and has disobeyed the commands of the unsaid person. I had began to kick around frantically aiming for his personals, trying to scratch his face, JUST ESCAPE.

But the stranger was strong and threw me face down to the cold floor, and had held both my hand behind my back. Then a sinister laugh erupted from the unidentified guy.

"Your feisty aren't you? Here I was just out for a smoke break and I get lucky and find my new toy."

I then felt skin break as the male had projected the weapon against the back of my neck drawing blood and making me cry out in pain.

Then I felt warm lips kissing and sucking at my neck selfishly. I squirmed which cause me more forced to the tiled floor. Unwanted hands began traveling and I felt air on my back as the stranger cut open the back of my shirt.

My adrenaline had kicked in and I began to store up all my strength and destroy the man above me. I had raised my foot and kicked the man in his "jewels", which caused the man to roll over beside me on the floor in pain.

Frantically I jumped up and looked over to see the evil face of the male that had assaulted me and became terrified by the grin of the green haired know as Duncan.

"You!" I screamed backing away, and unfortunately paralyzed from the fear.

"That wasn't very nice of you, now I'm going to have to punish you _**darling**_." Duncan had finished adding a certain tone to the nickname that left me with goosebumps.

Backing away more I became trapped by the brick wall now against my revealed back, and the said delinquent inching closer to me, whispering what sounded like "Tisk Tisk".

I began to scratch furiously at the approaching form in front of me. Which earned me the feeling of being thrown over to the other side of the room. I could feel the bruising beginning, and looked down to see blood from my neck and more from being thrown.

I began to cry as I saw the shadowed figure above me, and a kick to the side of my ribs.

"Shhh, Listen to me." Duncan had said while slicing the flesh upon my open back. Causing me to scream while he enjoyed every moment.

"You belong to me, ONLY me. I own you Courtney, and If you disobey any of my rules like you have tonight than you will only be punished worse than what I will be doing tonight. Don't run off telling anybody, especially that blonde friend of yours, Bridgette."

"I will be watching you, you are mine. Now do you understand?"

I nodded while silent tears fell from my feared wide eyes.

"Yes," I rasped out "I understand."

"Good." I then felt the cold hands grab at my chin and lips crash upon mine. His tongue wanting entering, afraid of more punishment I obeyed. Tears falling more heavily down my face.

The evil man had pulled away and smirked, pulling my hair once more bring me face to face with him.

"Shower, and head to bed. I'm watching so remember. I'll know everything."

"Yes." I said feeling the burning sensation upon the open cuts that had crimson flowing out of.

"Goodnight my little whore," I was kissed once more and when I least expected it felt the cool blade slice against my tear covered cheek.

"Your beautiful In blood." Was whispered in the empty room.

The hand that had held my hair had let go and I was dropped to the floor, hearing the door close in the distance I laid still on the floor and cried for what seemed like eternity.

Showered every part of my body feeling violated.

Silently walking back to my cabin I never knew of the pain of teal eyes watching me closely, grinning and chuckling. Hungry eyes that couldn't wait to play with his pet once again, having the long summer awaiting.

**One-Shot, Somewhat based on the song "Tear you apart" By "She want revenge". I was in the mood for a little angst from the song and watching some Naruto videos. I'm a DxC fan so please do not flame. :)**

**To any of my readers, Should I finish my previous story, About Courtney being mute? Yeah haha i'm not sure.**


End file.
